Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure for electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection.
Description of the Related Art
Chips and/or integrated circuits (ICs) are the most essential hardware foundation of the modern information society. With the sizes of chips and/or integrated circuits continue to be shrunk, it has become standard processes to form the shallow junction depth and the thinner gate oxide, add the lightly doped drain (LDD), the shallow trench isolation (STI) and self-aligned silicide in the technique of the complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). However, the processes mentioned above may cause the products of chips and/or integrated circuits to suffer electrostatic discharge (ESD) more easily. Therefore, an electrostatic discharge protection device is designed to protect the chips and/or integrated circuits.